1. Technical Field
The specification relates to a navigation system for providing personalized directions. In particular, the specification relates to a navigation system for filtering directions based on a classification of portions of the route and the user's familiarity with portions of the route.
2. Description of the Background Art
Users are increasingly relying on navigational systems in computing devices to help guide them to destinations. These navigation systems suffer from two problems: (1) they provide too much information; and (2) they lack sufficient information. Navigational systems provide too much information, for example, when the user is familiar with the route. In another example, navigational systems can provide guidance that is unnecessary for the user, such as instructing the user to stay on a current route instead of informing the user when to turn off the route. Navigational systems provide insufficient guidance when, for example, they fail to put enough emphasis on certain directions where the user is unfamiliar with the area or the user fails to notice key directions because the user is overwhelmed with other directions provided by the navigation system.